Agracite Scorpion
|-|Subordinates= |-|Leader= Summary Agracite Scorpions were mutant monster scorpions which were the result of normal scorpions feeding on toxic waste dumped illegally underground by Megakat Metallurgical Company under Tiger Conklin. They also fed on the mineral Agracite, which is used to make super tough alloys and is abundant in the caves in which they dwelled. The result was a super strong exoskeleton which was incredibly durable and highly resistant to most conventional small arms. They had a hive mentality and their society consisted of “subordinate” scorpions who served a “leader” scorpion who was much larger and much more powerful. These creatures did not feed only on minerals and toxic waste but also live prey. The subordinates would hunt live prey and bring them to the leader scorpion to kill and consume. These mutant bugs were some of the most dangerous and relentless creatures ever encountered by the Enforcers and SWAT Kats. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Agracite Scorpion Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant monster scorpions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can extend tail and neck to attack Attack Potency: Wall level (Far stronger than T-Bone and Razor. Quickly overpowered Felina Feral, who herself is almost as strong as T-Bone) | Small Building level (Dragged back a speeding armored vehicle by its teeth alone and then flung it into a cave wall. Picked up the same vehicle later on and tossed it into a couple of storey tall specialized earth mover with such force as to destroy both) Speed: Superhuman (Can keep up with a speeding armored vehicle) | Subsonic (Can keep up with a jetpack using Razor. Lept onto the Turbokat from behind as it was taking off) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Far stronger than T-Bone and Razor) | Likely Class 10 (Dragged back the Turbomole, a medium sized armored vehicle, and is more than capable of tossing it around) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (T-Bone and Razor’s Glovatrix Turbo Blades, which can slice through solid brick walls, were unable to penetrate their hides) | Small Building level (Uninjured by the roof of a large cave collapsing right on its extended head and neck. Tanked a hit from a mega laser, a single shot of which can bring down large rock ledges. Should be able to withstand the forces of its own physical strikes) Stamina: High (Can continue fighting despite a fist sized gunshot wound in the chest) | Very High (Relentlessly pursued the SWAT Kats and Lieutenant Feral despite being crushed by rocks, shot with powerful lasers, thrown in molten lava, after burrowing through kilometres of earth, run over by the Turbokat) Range: Extended melee range due to sheer size, several metres with their extending tails | Extended melee range due to sheer size, dozens of metres with extending neck and tail Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below average (predatory non-sentient beasts with no higher thinking capacity) | Below average (Seemingly smarter than the subordinate scorpions but otherwise still a predatory non-sentient beast with no higher thinking capacity) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Key: Subordinate Scorpions | Leader Scorpion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Tier 9